


Не для прессы

by innokentya



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Журналистов всегда волнуют подробности отношений, особенно, если это отношения между известным рок-музыкантом и его менеджером.
Relationships: Peter Capaldi & Jenna Coleman





	Не для прессы

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Текст написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019.  
> 2) AU-шное AU, в котором Питер – известный рок-музыкант, а Дженна – его менеджер.  
> 3) Авторский коллаж к тексту — https://picua.org/images/2019/01/07/2e48832b6b678c4cce339c9df6314388.png

Журналистка громко смеется на очередное полушутливое ворчание Питера, и Дженна вздергивает бровь. Даже если он и замечает, то никак не реагирует. Зато вот журналистка весьма оживляется.

— Мисс Коулман, поделитесь забавным случаем за время гастролей с мистером Капальди?

Дженна громко хмыкает, одновременно удерживая на лице широкую улыбку. Обернувшись к Питеру, она самодовольно жмурится:

— Что бы вы хотели услышать? О том, что Питер обычно проводит крайний прогон материала перед концертом в разных носках на удачу? Или о том, как в Сан-Франциско он заставил меня таскать его драгоценную гитару, пока сам бегал по сувенирным лавкам? Ой, нет, я точно знаю! Наверное, стоит рассказать, что иногда, чтобы получить скидку в кинотеатре, он притворяется моим деду…

— Так, стоп-стоп-стоп! — взмахивает руками Питер, хохоча, и, вытянув руку, взъерошивает Дженне волосы. — Не обращайте на нее внимание, она просто обожает меня смущать! А еще шутить на тему моего возраста!

Дженна корчит смешливую рожицу в камеру, пока журналистка снова возвращается к бомбардировке Питера вопросами.

— Мистер Капальди, я вижу, что вы чудесно ладите со своим менеджером. Возможно, у вас есть какой-то секрет таких хороших отношений?

Дженна косит взглядом в сторону Питера, и замечает, что его щеки едва алеют. Во всем виноват ее последний язвительный ответ, и Дженне даже почти неловко за эту вспышку. Но она не специально, правда. Ну, наверное. Как минимум, ей нравится так думать.

Питер все равно ее простит, ведь не может по-другому. Он всегда так делает. Да и разве перед извиняющейся Дженной можно устоять?

_(Впрочем, перед ней может и да, но не перед любимым фисташковым мороженым Питера, которое он всегда получает бонусом к искреннему «извини». Они с Дженной слишком хорошо знают друг друга; в этом и заключается самый главный секрет их хороших отношений)._

Питер никогда не рассказывает про мороженое во время интервью.


End file.
